


Lifted Up

by TenderLumplings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderLumplings/pseuds/TenderLumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is the Cas to Adam's Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifted Up

**Author's Note:**

> There was this post on tumblr, and what started out as a short mini-fic response to some Adamandriel comments turned into this. My take on Adam and the angel's first encounter, should they ever have one. Also, time wise, I wrote it just after 8x07, where Samandriel manages to escape from Crowley and gets orders to pull out Adam.

Adam ran weakly down the corridor, breath coming out in quick, heavy pants. He pushed against one of the walls of the Cage to gain momentum and aim himself towards another long hall. Flames lapped at his feet, his face, his whole body. The Cage was a maze; a labyrinth of dark, burning fire and terrifying shadows. He dared not look backwards - though he had grown mostly insensitive to his fears, Adam still didn't want to face them. That's why he was running. 

Chilling laughter, maddening giggles, followed him, even as he darted around another wall. Was it Lucifer after him this time, cruel and tasteful in his punishment? Or perhaps Michael, turned so mad and vicious from his time in the Cage? Adam could hardly tell the difference between the two now, not that it mattered much any more. 

He stopped after turning a corner, trying to catch his breath quietly. Whoever it was stalked past his temporary hiding place, growling, menacing and inhuman. Adam shut his eyes, biting back a moan of pain as the flames were able to consume him faster now that he stayed still. It burned like nothing else out there, the young man's heart beating a hundred miles a second. 

For the first time in a long time since he'd been locked in the Cage, Adam prayed. He didn't know why; his time in Hell had without a doubt strengthened Adam's character to some degree, but perhaps it was to calm himself down, somehow. To whom he prayed, he didn't put much thought into it. Whether God was really listening to his pleas or not, Adam offered up his thoughts to anything that was listening. 

'Please let me out oh god someone anyone is anyone out there can you help please Sam Dean -' He even prayed for his half-brothers, but who knew what they were doing at that moment, 'where are you please I can't take it I need to get out let me out LET ME OUT'

"LET ME OUT!" Adam screamed aloud. Somewhere in the Cage, he felt the energy shift as the archangel after him pinpointed his location. Adam could feel what remained of his sanity about to slip away. This was it then. He opened his eyes, staring at his hands, the skin beginning to flake and burn with more vigor. This was it -

Above him, in the high space above the Cage, something glowed behind the usual lightning-storm-like atmosphere Hell had. The flashes normally came on and off quickly, like a strobe light, but the glowing grew in intensity. And it seemed to be concentrating towards... Adam. The man squinted, trying to look into the light, but it hurt to; he could not stare at it for more than ten seconds before having to throw an arm over his eyes. 

Something pulled at his body, cooling it and extinguishing the fires around him. He gasped. Was this him, finally losing his mind? No... not quite. He felt a definitely corporeal pressure around his waist, especially his hips, but as if his whole person were being lifted up - but that was insane. Of course it was. 

There was one last sharp tug, and Adam cried out in shock, and then -

He woke up in a field. A baseball field, actually. Adam lifted himself up, arms shaky but managing to hold his aching body. He glanced left and right, squinting from the bright lights as he took in his surroundings. He was facing the net and a small, empty stadium; his head had been resting on the home plate. Adam stayed on the ground, silent, unbelieving. He was out, back on Earth's surface, breathing in the first fresh air he'd had in ages. Something was going on, but what?

He looked at his body. Dirty clothes, scarred and burnt skin, he probably smelled like - well, Hell - but other than the dull ache and the throb around his hips, his body seemed to be just as it was when he was alive. If he had the sense to sob, he might have. 

"Where am I, though?" he asked himself, staring hard at the ground. 

"You're in Minnesota," a voice said. A fluttering noise sounding like wings came from above him, and then Adam was staring at a pair of dirty, somewhat bloody, red converse. He looked up slowly from his spot on the ground, eyes hard but curious. A pair of uniform pants, then a red and white polo, both torn and covered in more blood - and then Adam was staring into the green-eyed, expressionless face of a blond young man, no older than him. "Windom, to be exact."

Home. Adam was still a bit shaky on his feet, but he managed to stand. With a growl a bit fiercer than he intended, he grabbed the young man by the collar and jerked him closer. He didn't get a reaction, not even a flinch. "Who are you?" he demanded, voice dry. "What are you?"

The young man held his ground firmly. He spoke in a controlled tone. "I am the angel Samandriel. It was I who lifted you from Hell's perdition."

Adam raised an eyebrow, skeptical. His eyes jumped to the name tag on Samandriel's shirt. "'Alfie'?" he read, tone disbelieving. "What kind of angel name is that?" 

"I told you, it's Samandriel," said the angel, slightly irritated. He pulled back out of Adam's grip. "Alfie... is the name of my vessel." He cocked his head to the side and stared at Adam, who still didn't seem buy it. "Do you wish for proof of my species?" 

Before Adam could respond, Samandriel raised his arms out to his sides and took in a deep breath. As he did, the lights from the stadium began to sputter and spark. Adam's eyes widened as two dark shapes seemed to form - more like furl - from behind Samandriel's back, but sat like shadows on the ground. He stifled a gasp; they were wings. Crooked, yes, but fluttering and shaking as if they were really there. His eyes flickered to the angel's face and then back to the ground, but the wings had disappeared. He took a step back, both men's gazes locked together, both unsure what to do next. 

"So you pulled me out of the Cage," murmured Adam. "Samand - Samdan - Samrail -"

"Samandriel," the angel corrected. He left out a huffy sort of sigh. "Warrior of God. But if it makes things easier for you, I suppose you... can call me Alfie."

Adam shook his head, his heart rate finally slowing down to a normal tempo. His senses were still alight (he doubted the adrenaline from his time in Hell would be going down any time soon) but his body was calming down and adjusting to this new situation that, for now, wasn't a threatening one to him. "No," he said, smiling at Samandriel's sigh. It wasn't a big smile, but it had been a while since his last genuine one. "No, it's okay. I like your name. Samandriel."

Samandriel looked surprised at his comment, but he returned the other man's smile with a small one of his own. And for the first time in a long time, Adam felt a pang in his chest - like things were looking up for him for once.

**Author's Note:**

> That is, a pang of affection for little Samandriel, ha.


End file.
